Reunification
by UncleMaria
Summary: A little Gerita drabble set during the German reunification ceremony in 1990


Germany stood in the crowd staring up at the flagpole where soon, his country's flag would be rising.  
>The crowd was jubilant, shooting off fireworks, waving flags, cheering, and hugging one another.<br>Prussia stepped up next to Germany smiling broadly.

"It's hard to believe we're finally here eh West?"  
>Germany smiled back, and then looked back up at the flagpole.<p>

"Ja, it is"

"Hey you two!" A voice cried from the crowd. Germany and Prussia turned around to see Hungary pulling a slightly disgruntled looking Austria through the crowd. They came up to them.

"You guys were almost impossible to find!" Hungary said smiling "Good thing you've got white hair Gil, or we might not have spotted you!"

Prussia chuckled as Austria straightened himself. "Yes quite, it must have taken us about an hour to find you"  
>Austria said, readjusting his glasses.<p>

"Ah lighten up Specs!" Prussia said thumping Austria's back "Today is a day to celebrate!"  
>Austria paused and allowed a rare smile to grace his features "Yes" He looked up at the flagpole "it really is."<br>Germany was about to say something when another voice came from the crowd.

"Ve! Ludwig!"  
>Germany turned around to see a short brown haired Italian pushing his way through the crowd.<br>"I finally found you!" Italy cried hugging Prussia and then hugging Germany.

"Ah hello Italia" Germany said, unable to prevent the slight smile that had crept onto his face upon seing the Italian.

"Hey Feli! No hugs for us?" Hungary said slightly pouting.

"Ah Hungary, Mr. Austria!" Italy said happily turning to them. "I'm sorry I didn't see you!"

He said hugging them both. "Ve, It's really a big celebration huh?"

Prussia smirked "Well of course it is! The awesome me is finally seperate from that creepy bastard!"  
>Austria rolled his eyes and Germany chuckled. Italy turned back to Germany and said "Anyway Ludwig, I'm glad I found you, this crowd is so large, I was afraid I wouldn't!"<br>Prussia watched Italy and Germany with a smirk on his face. It had not escaped his attention that Italy was calling Germany by his human name, nor the smile his brother was giving the excitable Italian. He walked over to Austria

"Hey Specs~"

"What is it Prussia?" Austria said warily noticing the grin on Prussia's face.

"I'm going to kidnap you for a bit kay?"

"Wha-!" Austria tried to say but was cut off by Prussia tossing him over his shoulder and bolting into the crowd.

Hungary upon spying this, began to give chase. "Gilbert! PUT HIM DOWN!"  
>Italy and Germany upon hearing the sudden shouting turned to look at the others, only to find them gone.<p>

"Ve...where did they go?" Italy said looking around worriedly.

"Mein Bruder must've done something stupid again" Germany said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well I guess that leaves just us!" Italy said cheerily turning around quickly to face Germany again.  
>Germany couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face whenever he looked at the Italian. He guessed that was only natural after he had admitted it. He remembered almost a year ago, after the Berlin wall had fallen,<br>he had been sitting in the living room with Prussia. They had been talking about everything they had gone through since the wall had been put up. Catching up on the 45 years missed that they had been apart. Sometime during the conversation Italy had been brought up.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Feliciano still comes around often." Germany said absentmindedly looking out the window.<br>Prussia stared blankly for a second before bursting into a full grin.

"Oh does he?"

"Ja, almost every day now actually." Germany said still unaware of his brother's grin.

"So you two spend alot of time together?"

"Ja..." Germany said getting caught up in his thoughts.

"And you call him by his human name?

"Ja"

"And he calls you by yours?"

"Ja"  
>Prussia's grin ,if possible, got even wider.<p>

"And you love him?"

"Ja"

Prussia jumped out of his chair triumphantly and pointed at Germany "AHA! I knew it!"

Germany paled significantly as he realized what he just said. "No! Wait, I-I didn't mean tha...I just...I..."

Germany fumbled for any words before giving up. He slumped over and sighed "Well, I guess now you know..."

"Awwww West's in love~ That's so cute! Kesesesesesesese~" Prussia said walking over to Germany.

"So have you told him yet?" Prussia said sitting on the side of Germany's chair.

"Nein...n-not yet" Germany said avoiding looking at Prussia.

"Seriously West? Mein Gott where do you get that shyness from? I know it's not me...Anyway, you should tell him as soon as possible!"

Germany just nodded, a severe blush on his face. Of course his brother had to have to find out, life was going to difficult from now on.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ve Ludwig, what are you thinking about?"<br>Italy's voice jerked Germany out of his train of thought. Germany blushed slightly

"O-oh Nothing important Feliciano""  
>Italy looked slightly confused, before turning to look at the flagpole.<p>

"Ah! Ludwig they're bringing the flag...out?" Italy finished questioningly as Germany had just suddenly hugged him.  
>"Ve? What is it Ludwig?" Italy said smiling slightly, hugging Germany back.<p>

Germany was slightly embarrassed with himself for the sudden action, and had to fight with himself not to let go.  
>"...You should tell him as soon as possible!" Prussia's voice rang in his head again.<br>His brother had been right, he needed to get this feeling off his chest.

"W-well Feliciano...there's something...that I want to tell you..." Germany swallowed nervously.

"Ah? Okay Ludwig! What is it?" Italy said brightly.

Germany paused, unsure for a second, but as he looked at Italy's expectant smile, his doubts flew out the window.  
>"I..." Germany looked down straight at Italy "I love you Feliciano." There was a moment of silence.<p>

Germany turned his head hurriedly and blushed. "I mean, I understand if you don't feel the same way and all, I mean what is there to like about me and-" Germany's rambling was cut off as Italy gently turned Germany's head back towards him.  
>"Feli-" Whatever Germany was going to say was lost as Italy leaned up suddenly and kissed him.<br>Germany was slightly stunned for a second before kissing back, wrapping his arms around Italy's waist.  
>The kiss was broken by Italy a few seconds later, who hugged Germany tightly and leaned his head into his chest.<p>

"Ve, I love you too Ludwig" Germany's heart skipped a beat.

"R-really Feli?" Italy nodded and looked up at Germany smiling widely with tears building in the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, I love you alot!" Germany leaned down and kissed the Italian nation again, feeling happier than he ever had before.

A little further out in the crowd, Prussia finally set Austria down, and smiled at the kissing couple.  
>"Prussia, you how dare you! Why I-" Austria's tirade was cut off by Prussia pointing at Germany and Italy.<br>Austria's eyes widened in surprise "Well...I suppose it was about time" He said crossing his arms.  
>"But did you really have to treat me in such an undignified manner?"<br>Prussia smiled as the German flag started to raise and and the bell began to ring, and the crowd surrounding them erupted into a frenzy of cheers and fireworks.

"Eh, it was just a diversionary tactic Specs"

"Diversionary for who?"

"GILBERT!"

"Kesesesesesese~" Prussia laughed running off into the crowd as Hungary finally spotted him.  
>The crowd was still cheering, as Germany and Italy held each other,and watched the flag raise.<p> 


End file.
